watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Livestream
Livestreams are an event the girls do. They livestream exclusively on Twitch and usually livestream throughout a single month. They initially livestream during the weekends and at the end of every month. The girls generally play any game given to them, though they usually stick to their usual horror genre. Some games are reserved for some of the girls, usually if it's a long play, such as Until Dawn. Fans of the channel often join the stream in form of a chat, where they give out advice to the girls playing the game or just have a casual conversations. Some also moderate the chat to counter spam. There are usually two girls minimum on the livestream, with the rare solo stream. All core members rarely appear at the same time, unless they have a group stream. Guests and affiliate are more commonly seen on the livestreams than they are on the channel, and they usually appear with whomever of the core members they are closest with History On September 11th, 2015, the girls were partnered with Twitch. Some time later, the channel received custom emoticons of Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, and Mackenzie. On February 20th, they tested out YouTube's livestream service. The girls hit 10,000 Twitch subscribers on April 17th, 2016. On the April 24th, 2016 stream, Bezerk81, a subscriber, donated an astonishing $7,666 in total to the stream. Some time later, the girls gained new emoticons for all the core members - sans Renae. For the month of October, 2016, the girls did a special event for subscribers where whoever subscribes or re-subscribes gets a special digital picture of one of the girls or a group shot of the girls. This event went on until November 4th, 2016. For every Friday on the month of November, the girls streamed via Youtube rather than Twitch to help the channel grow and expand. Livestreams Donation sounds The girls use custom notification sounds for their livestream rather than the default Twitch sounds. Some of the sounds, mostly songs, the girls use include: Trivia *Starting from Molly and Mars's Until Dawn livestream, the girls placed a food ban after Molly and Mars's chewing disrupted the stream. **This ban was later lifted, but some of the girls are still hesitant on eating chips or other food requiring crunching on the stream. *Counter-Strike: Global Offence, Quiplash, Emily Wants to Play, Overwatch, and Dead by Daylight are the most played games on the livestream. *Jenga was the first non-video game to be played on stream. *The "Spank War" livestream was reported and deleted a day after its stream due to the shirt cutting breaking one of Twitch's rules. *In one of the Grand Theft Auto V livestreams, their game was hacked and tampered with so they had to make a new file. *Mariya and Maddie are the only core members who have never done a solo livestream. *The longest livestream the girls have done was the September 30th, 2016, which lasted 24 hours. External Links Category:Livestream